


trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

by httprescott



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Swimming Pools, but not really, literally just want my babies to be happy, nathan can't swim, nooo jeffershit, warren helps his boyfriend bc he loves him too much awh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httprescott/pseuds/httprescott
Summary: or instead of Chloe and Max sneaking into Blackwell's swimming pool, it's Nathan and Warren.song:YOUTH - troye sivan





	trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> im actually surprised no one had this idea before.

The sun had finally set, no more interruptions, no other students, just Nathan and Warren. Who decided after a long day of dragging some cigarettes inside of Nathan's dorm room, higher than kites as they giggled and laughed and occasionally flirted, they should take a dip in the pool just around the school.

"Oh my god, Warren you're so slow!" Nathan's voice slightly raised for the other to hear as he signaled his hand forward to hurry up. Warren huffed out a breath as he bent down to catch it, his hands covering his knees, "this is why I skip gym.." Warren mumbled under his breath before speeding off towards Nathan who stood by the door with his arms folded over his chest. 

"My god you're slow," 

"I'm a nerd, not an athlete," Nathan snorted and rolled his eyes playfully. "Good thing my dad has spare keys to every building in Arcadia Bay, thanks asswipe," Warren heard Nathan gloat as he dangled the keys in the air to almost show off. 

He slipped the keys into the front door of the smaller building and the anxiety started to fill Warren bit by bit. He hoped David wasn't on night shift or his whole scholarship was going down the drain. "Boys or girls?" Nathan asked, holding his hands out for Warren to notice both doors. He knew the answer as his lips formed a small smirk to let Nathan know what he knew he was thinking. 

"Boys," Nathan's eyebrows raised as he nodded to the other boys request, unlocking the door and letting Warren enter. As the smell of chlorine filled Warren's nose, his anxiety flowed right out of him, he quickly found the electricity box and flipped on the lights to the pool. He called out to Nathan before watching him stand near the pool reaching for the hem of his shirt, slipping it off and tossing it to Warren who didn't realized he was staring until he heard Nathan snort.

He could practically see the blush grow upon the others cheeks as Nathan started to smile downwards, his hand reaching over his chest and hooking onto his forearm. Warren knew what he was doing and quickly walked over by him, wrapping his arms around his torso as his hand rested on the back of his neck. He pulled away and hooked his finger underneath Nathan's chin to lift up his head, "hey," Warren pecked his lips, "you're absolutely beautiful to me," Nathan smiled sweetly as he nodded. 

Warren was first to hop into the heated water, as he rose out of the water, his long hair stuck to his forehead and curled at all ends. Warren shook his head to rid of the water and wiped his face, smiling up at Nathan who just stood at the edge, swaying as he watched his boyfriend feel around the filled area.

"C'mon Nate! It's super warm!" Warren splashed Nathan's feet, causing Nathan to yelp and jump back but glaring at Warren. "I swear, Warren I will-"

"You'll what?" Nathan huffed, rolling his eyes before his fingers fumbled to unbutton and toss away his jeans.

Nathan didn't bother jumping in so boldly like Warren had, instead taking the ladder route. But before even stepping down on the first step, being careful to do so, a folded pair of arms held him close around his waist, pulling them both into the water.

Thank god they were in the shallow end where Nathan could still touch. As the two emerged from the water, Warren splashed around in a pit of laughter, Nathan stood wiping the water from his face and pushing back his now wavy blond locks. "I'm going to kill you! Fuck!" Nathan scoffed and turned around to press his back against the nearest wall, crossing his arms.

Warren thought that these were the times Nathan was most adorable, all huffy and lips pouting slightly. The brunet awed and made his way over the the other boy, slowly unwrapping his arms to place them on top of his own shoulders.

"Is my baby mad at me?" 

"Not your baby, and yes,"

"Sorry, Nate,"

Warren popped out his bottom lip to playfully pout for forgiveness and maybe a laugh from Nathan, lucky for him it worked.

Nathan cracked a small giggle before using the waters pull to move his legs around Warren's torso, pecking both of his salty wet cheeks, "make it up to me then, Graham."

Warren bit the corner of his lip, "actually, maybe I should teach you how to swim a bit. You never know if we come back in the future," Warren's eyebrows raised as he waited for Nathan to answer, but he only furrowed his brows at the shorter teen.

"it's not like I'm gonna be good though," The Prescott persisted. Warren dropped Nathan from his waist and let his body float from Nathan's arms moving to keep him afloat. 

"Then I'll teach you how to float on your back, deal?" 

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Deal."

*

"No Nate- God, just relax! You're not going to drown I have you!" 

Yeah, this wasn't going to be easy. Warren's hands lingered on the smalls of Nathan's back as his arms were stretched out away from him at full length. Warren had told him if he kept steady breaths, he would be alright. But every time he had removed a hand or both, Nathan would panic and splash around until he had landed on Warren's chest and hooked on.

Nathan shook his head and returned to a standing position in the water, "I can't do it, Warren. I'm sorry I just- ugh!" With that, Nathan splashed a small wall of water in front of him at nothing. 

Warren's face softened at the sight of his frustrated boyfriend. He tried to calm him by slipping his arms around the others waist, unlocking Nathan's arms from their grasp. 

"it's alright, Nate. Let's just chill out instead,"

Nathan turned his head to stare into a pair of brown orbs, his mouth slack as his own blue's traveled from his eyes, to his button nose, taking a second to count some of his freckles, and lastly landing upon Warren's pink and blue tinted lips from the florescent lights.

"I really wanna kiss you right now,"

"Fucking go for it,"

The gap ceased to exist after that and room became quiet other than the buzzing of the pool filters and the occasional smack of lips as the two stayed together up in their own personal space. Warren settled between Nathan's legs against a wall behind them, lifting him up with ease. Arms around shoulders and around waists, sometimes fingers laced through various strands of hair, tongues meshed together in heated arguments. The water soon became cooler but nobody cared, they were together. And that was enough. 

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Shit."


End file.
